


Making a Pack

by AnxiousCoyote, Sonicrocks152



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Traits, Animal hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Smut, Trans Male Character, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCoyote/pseuds/AnxiousCoyote, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonicrocks152/pseuds/Sonicrocks152
Summary: When Angel is out of the house, and Fido's Rut starts, it seems him and Leos dream of having pups will finally come to be.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Making a Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Leo- Lion Hybrid, has ears, mane, and tail. (Also is very furry)
> 
> Fido- Dog hybrid, has down ears and a tail. Also has goat horns.

It was late in the evening, just turning into night, when Fido was washing the plates. Angel had left shortly after dinner to drive to the next town over for a concert, Leo had cooked for them all and after eating went to go have a well deserved rest in his nest. Fido sighs softly as he turns off the sink, putting the last plate up to dry. Him and Leo were talking about getting ready to start their pack. But everytime they did get in… "the mood" Fido would just get so embarrassed, it wasn't like their usual sex after all! It had to be special, it would be the start of building their pack… but also Fido was mostly embarrassed about having Angel hear them.

Fido sighs softly and smiles a bit, he did love the two. Angel, his boyfriend of a good amount of years who-while sometimes rather intense-was very caring and had such a deep voice and a deep growl… Fido knows that Angel will be okay, but he did wish he could've gone to that concert, just to watch over his omega… but Angel was tough, tougher than any omega he's ever met. He definitely wasn't afraid to show it, especially when its just the two of them—Fido quickly shakes the thoughts of of his head and wipes his hands on his jeans, drying them. Now why is he starting to think such things?

He huffs slightly and started heading to the hallway to get to the bedrooms, tonight is his and Leo's night together. A night for him and his husband. Possibly play some games— watch Leo play some games really—watch a movie… maybe have things get a bit more touchy, maybe feel his omega's chest, feel his omega's body warm up and hear him moan softly and hear him beg— Fido made it to the door and opens it. He smiles seeing Leo, who was just on his laptop watching some video with his headphones on, sitting on the bed, just relaxing really.

Fido takes his pants off, wanting to be more comfortable for bed, and quickly goes to the bed, pushing himself behind Leo- squeezing himself between the small gap between Leo and the wall- and hugs him, pulling him close, earning him a soft chuckle and a quick greeting. Fido buried his face into his mane and closed his eyes, letting out a small soft groan.

Leo takes his headphones off and puts a hand on Fido's head, between those horns of his, Leo blushes softly as, nearly immediately, a low, pleased, mewl rang out. He chuckles a bit, "Dishes all done Honey?" Fido didn't respond, he really couldn't. Not while the pets, his voice, everything from his omega felt so good. He let out another tiny mewl and moved to be closer to Leo.

The lack of response had gotten Leo a bit concerned-maybe something had happened?- until Fido let out that small noise and moved to be in front of him and nuzzles his mane more, letting Leo finally notice the smell.

"Oh."

Rut. It was the smell of rut.

Fido, still burying himself into the mane, lets out a tiny chuckle. "What?" He pushes himself up slightly and purrs, "why’d you stop petting me?" He barely waited for a response to his previous question, "you're all red and your scent…" he purrs louder- bordering a small growl- and shakes his head, quieting himself. "Is your heat coming?"

Leo blushes a bit more but does let out a huff, "heat? Look at you," He shifted a bit and rubbed Fido's lower back, "your tail’s wagging all over the place," he moved his hand around until he found the base of his tail. Leo gently scratches at it, "and you're rubbing yourself all over me." He kisses Fido's head, ignoring the tiny mewls he was letting out, "and your scent's pretty strong too." He purrs and nips at Fido's ear, wanting to get a reaction, "don't tell me you're hiding your rut from me now Alpha."

Fido giggles and pulls Leo into a deep kiss. Giving him the reaction he wanted. It ended much too soon. Fido wanted more of his omega, he did. He wanted to taste his omega more, feel his omega more, but instead he just pulls back quickly.

"fuck…" He licks his lips, "is my rut really that noticeable?" Fido gasps softly and mewls, Leo scratched him right above his ear, right below his horns, in that small space between them were it just felt so electrifying… Fido was melting at the touch, "keep touching me..." He groans and cups Leo's cheek and nuzzles him, "keep touching me and keep kissing me and keep petting me and-and just never stop doing this.." he pressed his crotch onto Leo's stomach, seeing how he was seated on Leo's lap at the moment, and lets out a low growl. Fido knew he was hard, in rut it was rather hard not to be, but he didn't care. He barely heard Leo's little pleased purr.

He kisses Leo again, much more passionately this time. Fido closed his eyes and reached for one of Leo's hands, keeping his other hand on his cheek, and squeezed and held onto it tightly.

Fido loves his omega, Fido needs his omega. He found himself grinding on him and moaning softly into the kiss. He wanted more, he knew he needed more. He wanted to make love to his omega, he wanted to, he needed too.

He pulls back from the kiss panting and out of breath, finding himself still craving more. He looks down to Leo, who's eyes were slowly opening, whose face was all flushed red, who's still regaining his breath from the kiss, whose ears were twitching a bit, and who's tail, in it's own pleased way, was just softly hitting the bed.

Fido loved him, he truly did. "Fuck…" he cups Leo's cheek again and rubs his bottom lip with his thumb, "you're beautiful…" he breathed out, "you're so beautiful." He says again, louder.

God, he loved seeing how Leo smiled at that, loved how he moved his arm up to cover his face, embarrassed even after so many years together, he loved how he began to purr from this. Fido puts a hand onto Leo's chest, feeling the fur that goes down his chest all the way to his crotch. He chuckles softly hearing Leo's tiny whine of, "Honeyyy…" his omega was just so beautiful.

Fido moves his hand down to Leo's stomach, still on his fur, and slowly starts to pet him, "just look at you.. so perfect.." he hooks his finger on Leo's pants and pulls it down a bit, "you're just such a pretty kitty," he sighs, "my beautiful kitty, my lovely omega..." he slid the pants and underwear off easily and purrs softly, Leo was already a little wet.

Leo lets out a small breath, "Fido…" he whined softly, "honey, god…" it was rather embarrassing, being fully naked like this and seeing Fido's gaze all on him. He knew what his alpha wanted, with how hard he was it was so easy to tell. Leo purrs and lifts his arms, not minding Fido's pushing himself between his legs, "hug me."

Fido did so, he lays down on Leo and hugs him tightly, closely. He slowly started to grind on Leo, letting out the smallest mewl, "Leooo…" he nuzzles him, "omega, fuck… you're too good for me, you're so handsome… so beautiful, so lovely…" he nuzzles his mane again.

Leo softly shushes him, "such a good alpha, you're such a good boy Fido…" he chuckles a bit at Fido's surprised squeak and at how he buried himself into his mane. He brought a hand up and pet him again, "you're such a good boy, you're going to make me feel so good, aren't you? Breed your omega so well?" He shudders a bit as Fido began to growl lowly, began to grind on him faster, began to really put his weight on him. Leo lets out a small mewl, "fuck alpha… Fido you smell so good, your scent is so good…" he grabbed onto Fido's horn, bringing his head up, but he lets go when Fido let out a low whine.

Leo looks at Fido, "Fuck me." Leo wiggles his hips, "I want you in me. Alpha, fuck me…" he pulls Fido into a kiss, he was heating up slightly from this all.

Fido groans from the kiss but pushes himself up and hastily went to pull off his boxers, he stops and lets Leo, who did bring his hand over, pull down his boxers.

Leo pushes himself up a bit and rubbed the base, rubbed Fido's knot, slowly and gently. Fido gasps softly and lets out a small groan, he leans on Leo and jerks his hips into his hands, "Fuck Leo~" he grabbed Leo's shoulders tightly, "fuckk…" he closed his eyes, the base was so sensitive with his stomach so tight from needing to knot, from how badly he craved his touch. He pushes Leo back down onto the bed and rubs his clit, just wanting to get him a little bit more wet, he purrs loudly at the soft mewl Leo lets out. He kisses Leo deeply again as he rubbed him, as he slowly moved his fingers down to gently push into his vagina, but never going in, as he rubbed and touched and got the slick all over his fingers.

Fido pulls back panting softly and rubs the head of his penis on Leo's entrance, he looks at Leo's, getting a small nod, and pushes the head in. Both of them let out a small gasp, Fido letting out a moan right after. He cups Leo's cheek and nuzzles him, pushing in slowly, groaning and shuddering. "Fuck.. Leo, fuck you're so tight~" he pushes in completely and stays in place, "fuck you feel so good, so good…" he was so warm and really did feel amazing, Fido loved it, Fido loved him. He loved how good his omega felt, he loved how soft the moans he let out are…

"m-move.. fuck alpha move…" Leo mewls softly and shifts around, "move," he groans a bit, "Fido please—a-ah~" he reaches up and grabs Fido's shirt, letting out a small gasp, feeling him move again. Fido went so slow going out, but he didn't waste any time before he began thrusting into Leo. Thrusting slow at first but gradually speeding up, making Leo mewl and moan for him. Making him pull at his shirt, making him close his eyes for a second, just enjoying the feeling, enjoying the warmth, feeling how it hurt but in such a good way. "God alpha~ you're so good, you're such a good boy~" He purred then jolted and lets out a sharp gasp. Fido had picked up his speed so suddenly, going so much rougher, "F-fuck! Fuck, Fido!~" Leo moans and hugs Fido tightly. He was listening to him moan, listening to him growl, feeling him hold onto him tighter, hearing his name be said so much into his ear.

"Leo, Leo, Leo—F-Fuck fuck Leo, Leo~"

Leo loved it, he loved how Fido kept moaning his name, he loved how rough he was, he let out a loud moan.

Fido bit down on Leo's shoulder, quieting himself down, making Leo orgasm. He shook and whimpered softly, Fido's not slowing down a bit through it. "Fido, knot me- knot me please, fuck~!" It was getting too much, it felt so much more intense, Leo whined and moans. It was so much, it was too much— He cries out, Fido slamming himself in as deep as he could into him, and shook. He could feel the knot grow in him. Leo pants heavily-Fido letting out a long moan besides him-and lets himself fall limp.

Fido groans, his knot growing fast, and lays on Leo. He rolls his hips and mewls, gaining him a tiny whimper from how sensitive Leo was now. Fido's eyes flutter close, out of energy and out of breath. He looks at Leo and chuckles softly, kissing his cheek, "godd…" he nuzzles him.

"You're s-such a good boy Fido…" Leo breathed out, "fuck you were so g-ahh-ood~" Fido started to cum in him once those words came out of him. Leo shook and writhed around, "Fido, Fido oh Fido! you're cumming so much! I love you, I love you!~" he grabbed one of Fido's horns, "fuck your cum feels so good~" he was getting filled up so much! "Fuckk…" he felt so full, he was going to get pregnant with this much cum...

Fido pulls himself out, his knot not all the way down-making Leo groan, and lays down besides him. He was panting still, flushed red still, wanting touch still… he giggles softly and hugs Leo's side, nuzzling his shoulder. "You're gonna have my pups…" he closed his eyes and purrs, "I love you, I love you so much…" he nuzzles Leo's chest. "I love you so, so, so much…" he takes in his mate's scent and nuzzles him more, giggling again. Feeling so happy, just wanting his omega here.

Leo puts a hand onto his stomach and looks at Fido. He chuckles slightly, it was so cute how his alpha gets after knotting… Leo reaches over and scratches Fido's head, smiling more at the soft mewl that came from him. "We're gonna have pups," Leo smiles, "I'm gonna have your pups Fido…" he rolls onto his side and hugs him, purring back and giving him a gentle kiss. "I love you…"

"I love you…" Fido responses, cupping Leo's cheek again and smiles dumbly at him. He closed his eyes and nuzzles Leo's mane-oh how he loved how soft it was. He closed his eyes and smiled, Leo was purring so nicely and so softly. He sighs and snuggles him more, he loved his mate.


End file.
